Dimitri
Dimitri Dimitri (once czarownicykot, now StormCin) is Lucifer's offspring, which automatically makes him a villian, due to his heritage. Personality Dimitri was always well aware of his heritage - his demon and human blood never got in conflict. Dimitri never had doubts about choosing a side, never wanted to be a normal person. Although he couldn't care less about his mother practically had no time to know her, after all, Dimitri seems to truly respect and care for his father. Dimitri spent most of his time on Earth with Aurora and learned to see the mortal world through her eyes. Growing up under the shapeshifter's influence, Dimitri took a liking to almost everything she fancied. Although calm and playful most of the time, Dimitri is also reckless - he can get furious for a petty reason and act like a spoiled brat. If it wasn't for Aurora's protection, he probably wouldn't survive his first years in the mortal realm. Dimitri likes to scheme, and likes to turn things into a game. If there's no thrill, no danger, but a 100% of an easy win - Dimitri will be bored and uninterested mainly why he turned [[Proteus] down and why, when he finally learned Lucifer wants him dead, he wasn't angry - he just assumed father is starting a game of his own]. Relationships Aurora - The first truly powerful human Dimitri has ever met. Aurora remains the only human being Dimitri would never hurt nor betray. Sinbad - Dimitri's first, and up to date only love. After the two were separated, Dimitri started to hate Sinbad and blame him for the various troubles he encountered. However, the message about Sinbad's death confused the son of Lucifer, as he felt genuine grief. Sinbad is blissfuly unaware of Dimitri's constantly changing feelings. Moses - Even though Dimitri resurrected Moses's tormentor, Rameses, the former crowned prince didn't seek revenge and even volounteered to help Dimitri. Moses's selflessness intrigued Lucifer's child as he gradully started to warm up to the other man. Gaston - After Dimitri learns of Sinbad's alleged death, he begins to discover new feelings for his bodyguard. Unknown to him, this is partly due to the spell that Eros has cast upon him. Because Eros's is a god, Dimitri has no chance of being able to break the spell. If and when he will be able to act on these feelings is uncertain. Cale Tucker - Son of Lucifer was delighted when he found a person that looks almost exactly as him. Dimitri is highly amused by Cale's obvious hatred and disgust directed at him and truly likes the younger man, in a twisted, weird sort of way that involves stalking and deepening Cale's trauma. Powers Dimitri has the ability to bring out the worst in people, seeking the darkness in their souls and using it, twisting for his own satisfaction. The child of the Lucifer spreads chaos, hatred and pain whenever he pleases. Whenever Dimitri does something horrible, his demon side,Hexxus, grows in power. Dimitri's powers cannot affect persons that are entirely pure and innocent. He also can't - by directly using his abilities - harm demons and gods that are higher in rank of Hell than he is. *'Immortality' - Dimitri is not immortal, although from the time he left Hell, he aged very little (practically not at all). Also, even though it's only hypotetical, if Dimitri died, he would probably be brought back to Hell, resurrected and sent to mortal realm once again - that is, if Lucifer was willing to do so. *'Power of Resurrection' - Dimitri can bring certain people back from the dead - however, it takes a lot of his energy, leaving him extra vulnerable for the next couple of hours. Moreover, the person that's about to be resurrected, cannot be dead for more than a year. *'Making Deals' - Dimitri the name of Lucifer can make a deal with any person, bounding him or her to the terms of the contract. While doing so, he's allowed to use the powers of Hell. *'Doppelgänger' - If Dimitri were to reunite with his demon side, Hexxus, he will gain a new skill. If a certain person is consumed by a great guilt or inner pain, the son of Lucifer is able to create a mirror image of that character. A twisted, evil monster, that will hunt its twin until one of the siblings is destroyed. Everytime Dimitri uses this power, he loses a piece of his human soul. History After Odette was murdered by her own sister, Alice , Lucifer used his powers to drag her to Hell, where he offered the woman a deal - she could stay in Hell forever, experiencing the worst nightmares over and over again - or she can bear the son of the Devil and be resurrected afterwards. Odette miserably accepted the offer of being the mother of Lucifer's offspring. Thus, Dimitri was born - he could stay in Hell (where time passes differently, much to Lucifer's command) until he grew up and then had to leave, because of his human side calling him to mortal realm. Lucifer kept his side of the deal and brought Odette back to life, at the same time changing her and granting her special powers, since the underworld affects every soul in one way or another - though Odette has no recollection of her time in Hell. *2004 - Dimitri comes across Aurora, possibly the very first human being he learns to respect and admire. Having similar agendas, the two form a friendship, based on mutual understanding and a lust for bloodshed. *2007 - Dimitri refuses to join forces with Proteus, even though he took a liking to the man - but, since Dimitri likes to show his affection in a twisted way, he gets Proteus executed, thus making Proteus his lifelong nemesis. *2009 - Dimitri meets Sinbad and they instantly begin a relationship - falling in love with Sinbad is the firstpurely human sentiment Dimitri is willing to accept. *2010 - Shortly before Megara starts sending her letters, Dimitri makes a deal with goddess Kali - he agrees to be separated with his demon side, Hexxus , if this action can grant Sinbad safety. Unfortunately, it turns out demon side was the very thing that made Dimitri love Sinbad - the demon blood was attracted to memories and premonitions of death and misery that Sinbad kept in his mind, thanks to his own sixth sense. Dimitri, being fully human, without Hexxus to grant him powers, is easily captured by Proteus. He manages to escape from the prison with the help of Demona , Dimitri's former slave the past she made a deal with him, signing a contract. Hexxus (Dimitri's Demon Side) Separated from Dimitri, Hexxus is practically his brother - his (literal) other half. The demon acts much like a dog, loving Dimitri unconditionally and on a verge of obsession, treating him like his master. Hexxus never, not even once, thought the separation was Dimitri's fault - he puts all of the blame on Sinbad, hating him with as much force as he loves Dimitri. After he gets slip up with Dimitri, Hexxus returns to Hell, where he's transformed into something that's somewhere between a demon and a mutated human, his burning skull hidden behind a mask - Lucifer sends him back to the mortal realm, thinking that in time Hexxus with surely learn to hate Dimitri and grown an urge to kill him. Without Dimitri, Hexxus cannot control his powers - he must find his brother immediately or go back to stay in Hell forever. Current situation Nowadays Dimitri is always by Aurora's side, enjoying her keen intellect and sense of humour. He participates in her every plan, yet he is unable to use Hexxus' powers. Even though in the past Dimitri resurrected Moses's tormentor, Rameses, after the former Egyptian prince joins the team, Dimitri starts a fragile, slowly developing friendship with Moses. The god Eros, (in the form of Moses) has cast a love/lust spell on Dimitri, causing his questionable relationship with Gaston. But is there more to it than the spell? That remains to be seen. Category:Villains